


Dear Grant

by gleek_runner



Series: My Dearly Beloved [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, From season 1 to season 3a, Light Angst, This work also has a prequel but you don't need to have read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Dear Rachel,You are moving in with me tomorrowQ.FSkye stared at the words dumbfounded.After a while she finally understood what had happened.She remembered a blonde girl leaning against her van holding a bag-similar to her own.Who would have thought that she would have accidentally taken hers?But it was too late now,the girl was long gone and agent Coulson was waiting for her.So Skye took a deep breathe grabbed the bag and computer getting ready for her new life as a Shield agent.Maybe she would even give these secret letters a read and use the rest of the pages as a notebook..Daisy Johnson doesn't quite remember what she did before working for SHIELD.Skye,on the other hand,remembers all too well every little thing she did and have before that change in her life.Including accidentally taking someone's journal because she mistakenly thought it was hers.She never read the other girl's letters to,who Skye assumed,her crush but she did peeked a little.Eventually as her life got tougher and she joined SHIELD in a desperate attemp to find her parents,she decided to use it too.





	1. 1

_Dear Tin-Man_ _,_

_I'm 99,9% sure you are an actual robot_

_-Skye_


	2. 2

Dear Terminator,

Miles is a good guy-I'm sure

                                                           -Skye


	3. 3

Dear Wall-e,

I'm sorry...I should have known

                                                           -Skye


	4. 4

Dear Agent Ward,

Thank you for defending me when Hand wanted to kick me out

                                                           -Skye


	5. 5

Dear Terminator,

I know I make fun of you and all that but thank you for saving me today

                                                           -Skye


End file.
